Patience is a Virtue
by Integra-Lily
Summary: With the Gravity Chamber broken, Vegeta somehow gets stuck with both of his children for a day. Trunks however, has other plans for that day then spending a day getting his butt kicked by his father. And Goku is just the man to help him. Incomplete
1. The Madness begins

**_Patience is a Vitrue_**

****

" WOMAN! WOMAN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

" I HEAR YOU! IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME, YOU CAN MARCH YOUR HIGH AND MIGHTY SAYIAN BUTT DOWN HERE AND DO IT!"

" Hmpf..." Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayians, couldn't believe he had been reduce to this. Actually having to leave his gravity room to speak with her, a baka human woman. Nevermind that this woman was his soulmate and bound to him for the rest of their lives; she should have known her place. His wish, his commands were-

" VEGETA! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW! SOME OF US DO HAVE LIVES OTHER THEN TRAINING!" Bulma's face lit up the vid-screen in the gravity room, glaring towards the Sayian prince.

Vegeta honestly couldn't understand why the woman just wouldn't let him speak to her through the blasted machine, either that or come running down here herself like she should. After all, it was her place. " Blasted woman, keep that shrill down or I'll go deaf!" He grumbled angrily, slamming his hand against the button beside the door, and storming out of his gravity chamber. Today was not turning into a good day, not by a long shot.

Vegeta didn't have high standards. He only really ever asked for one thing while being on this stupid planet; and unfortunately that was the source of his beef with the woman today. His gravity room was not working properly, and Vegeta blamed the inferior craftsmanship. After all, she had built it, if it couldn't stand up to the Sayian Prince's might, then it was her problem. And it needed to be fixed. Right. Now.

Patience was not one of his virtues.

He stormed across the lawn towards the Brief's house, where he knew Bulma was. His entire body gleaming with sweat from his work out session that had been cut short, those blue spandex shorts and white tennis shoes the only things covering his muscular form. With a glowering look firm upon his face, Vegeta pushed open the door to the house and made his entrance.

Into Chaos.

" What in---" Vegeta firm face faltered for a moment in horrified shock before resuming itself. The front room was in complete dismay. Toys were everywhere, plastic dolls scattered like cannon fodder around a cardboard looking house and an over turned pink car. Some of the millions of stuffed animals surrounded a plastic table with fake teacups and a teapot; those apparently not on the guest list joined the victims of the doll disaster around the floor. Vegeta had all of five seconds to take in this scene before another explosion sounded in the house. His head jerked towards the kitchen where he heard screaming.

" TRUNKS RIPPED THE HEAD OFF MY DOLL!"

" She was waving it in my face while I was trying to finish my work, Mom! I barely touched it and the thing went flying!" Trunk's pleading voice made Vegeta cringe in disgust. His son was such a weakling, and a horrible liar at that. " WAS NOT! HE KILLED HER!" Bra screamed, and Vegeta managed enter in time to see Bra come at Trunks with the remains of a plastic thing Vegeta assumed was what remained of the doll.

His daughter's wrath brought a slight smirk to his face. " MOM!" Trunks shouted, bringing his hands up to block himself from his sister's onslaught.

" Trunks you were supposed to be watching her while I finished this project!" Vegeta watched as Bulma came into view, her aqua tresses out of place, a tired and irritated look upon her face. " God knows your father won't do it."

Vegeta took that as his cue to duck out while he still remained unnoticed. However, his escape was thwarted by the happy cry of, " Daddy!" Followed by the latching of something small and warm upon his leg. Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, looking down slowly as if acknowledging his daughter, before raising his head to look from his son to his wife.

" The gravity machine is broken. You will fix it."

" Put it on the list of things I have to do today. But just so you know.." Bulma gave a slightly evil smile, " it won't get done."

" Woman."

" Don't woman me Vegeta! I have to get this project done before the buyers arrive, and I haven't even barely got it started!" Bulma put her hands on her hips glaring at her husband, " And you've been oh so much help."

Without a word, Vegeta looked towards his two children and simply said, " Out."

" 'Kay daddy!" Bra grinned and skipped from the room as if she were a little angel sent from heaven. Trunks took a look at his mom then met his dad's face before taking this moment to skate out of the room.

" The Gravity Machine will be fixed. Today." Vegeta look made Bulma's glare look as if she were smiling at him. However, Bulma wasn't about to back down. It wasn't in her nature, and it was one of the qualities that had first drawn the prince towards her.

" Well excuse me for making you life a little less convient you royal pain in the ass! My life doesn't revolve around you and that gravity machine! I have the deadline for the project I have to meet, or the company will lose money. You know, the stuff that pays for me to be able to fix that stupid machine of yours. Only I can't do that, cause your two CHILDREN won't leave me alone or behave for two seconds! All I hear is he broke this, she did that."

" You whine too much." Vegeta shook his head in disgust heading for the refrigerator, " Simply deposit them with your baka of a mother."

" No, you know what Vegeta? You're going to deal with them." Bulma smirked pleased with her demand of the prince. He was going to regret telling her she was whinning.

" Like hell."

" Don't think you can do it? Well neither do I. Maybe Goku can, he is after all-"

" If you value any shred of your life, you will not finish that sentence." Vegeta turned his head out of the refrigerator to give her one of his evil patented glares before grumbling and turning back to the fridge, " Fine, but I require the machine to be fixed by tonight."

" Done." Bulma smiled, wrapping her arms about his neck and leaned over his shoulder to kiss his cheek, " Though I doubt you'll need it after the work out you'll get for them."

" Just fix it." Vegeta gave a light smirk concentrating on finding something edible in the refrigerator, which in itself...was probably a lost cause.

Bulma was a lousy cook.


	2. Trunk's Plan

**Chapter 2**

" Goten, you're not going to believe this. I've got to spend the day with my dad." Trunks Briefs sighed into the phone, flopping back on his bed in defeat. His dark sapphire eyes stared up at the ceiling, almost wishing he could disapeer into it.

" Your dad? Man Trunks! And I thought having to hang around the house with my mom was bad!" Goten's voice rang out loud in clear through the phone. There was a big of a muffled screaming sound in the background followed by Goten's muffled, " Yeah mom!"

" Spending the day with your mom is bad. At least I know my dad will kill me, your mom will just make you suffer." Trunks smirked before turning back to the problem at hand, " I just hope he doesn't take us on another field trip to the gravity chamber. I still haven't recovered from the last one."

" Well your not missing anything today, Trunks. As soon as prison duty with mom's over, Dad's taking me out to the south face for training. I told him I had a date tonight, but he seems to think fighting is more fun then a date." Goten gave a sigh of defeat, " I'm going to be a bigger nerd then Gohan."

" Is Pan going with you?" Trunks asked quietly sitting up a little on the bed.

" Probably. You know how she is. Why trunks...Oh oh oh!" Goten laughed into the phone, " You like her."

" I do not! Well not in that way. Listen, I've got an idea Goten." An evil smile slowly crossed Trunks face as an idea formulated in his head, " I know how to solve both our problems."

" Oh no, wait a minute Trunks. The last time you got an idea in your head, I got a frying pan on mine." Goten protested into the phone.

" Relax Goten, this will be much better then the last time. I didn't expect Bra to show up with Dad." Trunks grinned, " I'll bring my dad over while your training with yours. You know how the two of them are. As soon as they're together they'll start beating the crap out of each other. Bra can drag Pan off, and you and me, Goten, are free to do whatever we please!" Trunks beamed, mentally patting himself on the back for such a well thought out plan.

However, Trunks could picture Goten tilting his head in skeptical admiration, as well as raising a brow when he replied, " Yeah, and just how are you going to get Vegeta over here? My dad may not see through our plan, but yours will."

" Leave that to me. Just be there."

Goten sighed, " I should just hit myself with the frying pan now"

" TRUNKS! WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" Vegeta's commanding voice seem to fill the entire house. Trunks sighed. Chances are people all the way in South City could hear Vegeta bellow.

" I've got to go, Goten. Just be there." Trunks said quickly before hanging up the phone and shouting back, towards his closed door, " BE THERE IN A MINUTE!"

A moment later there was muttering about being ungrateful and just like his mother. Trunks sighed.

It was going to be a long day.


	3. Trunks vs Vegeta

**Chapter 3**

" Daddy where are we going?" Bra asked as she climbed into the front seat of the car,

despite the fact Trunks had opened the door preparing to go in it himself. Bra smiled evily at Trunks and stuck her tongue out causing Trunks to fume and head for the back seat. He already come to the conclusion that it was pointless to argue, because with his dad, Bra somehow always won. Mostly, Trunks assumed, because he didn't like listening to her crying.

Vegeta remained silent just simply stareing at the wheel of the car before starting it up. He hadn't the slightest idea where he was going to take the two brats. Normally he'd just take them to the Gravity chamber and beat the crap out of Trunks with Bra cheering, but with the stupid thing broken that option was out.

"Daddy?" Bra tried again to which Vegeta glanced over at her with a stern look.

" Quiet Bra."

Trunks took a deep breath. It was now or never. " Hey dad, Goten told me him and Goku are heading out for training on the South face today."

Vegeta's head snapped towards trunk, looking at him with a skeptical eye and a smirk, " Why would this information be usefully to me? I care not what Kakarott does with his son. If anything I am pleased that Kakarott has been able to get Goten to fight with him. You kids are lazy and should have the sense knocked out of you." Vegeta snorted turning his head back towards the front of the car, " You're just lucky the Gravity Chamber is broken."

Clearing his throat a little, Turnks continued his little persuasive speech. " Well, why not join them? I'm sure Goku wouldn't mind, and I know Goten wouldn't mind the help."

" Help? What help?" Vegeta didn't even turn around as he let a dark chuckle escape his throat, " You honestly think you could help him stand up to Kakarott? You are more deulsional then I thought."

Damn this wasn't going well. His dad was not giving any opening for a good excuse on why they should go. All right, last shot, better make this count. Trunks looked at his father and said with a slight smile, " Maybe your right. After all, Goku is stronger then even you."

" WHAT DID YOU SAY BOY!" Vegeta turned his head looking at Trunks with a glare in his eye. " You do not believe that I, the prince of all saiyans could hold my own against Kakarott!"

" Well he did save the world from Buu, and the Androids.." Trunks pointed out quietly trying not to let the smile creep across his face, " I mean, you did help dad."

" You ungrateful...grrrr...That's it! WE ARE GOING!" Vegeta turned to face the front of the car, starting it up and peeling out of the Brief's driveway. "...helped...that idiot...if it wasn't for me..." Vegeta muttered under his breath as he headed down the road that lead out of the city.


End file.
